MA4C ICWS Assault Rifle
The MA4C Assault Rifle was a fourth generation Misriah combat rifle designed for use by UNSC personnel, and was the precursor to the incredibly successful line of MA5 rifles. Physical Description The MA4C ICWS Assault Rifle is a UNSC rifle that fires 7.62mm rounds. It fires from a 45 round magazine that is housed in the receiver which is built directly into the underside of the gun and is located behind the handle (known as a bullpup configuration). The magazine fits flush into the stock. This titanium alloy and polymer assault rifle fires using a gas-operated with rotating-bolt system and therefore must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The charging handles used to chamber the round is located on the left and right sides of the gun and moves during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the charging handle must either be pulled back and locked or, must be fully cycled after a fresh magazine is inserted to load the next bullet. The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the mag housing. The MA4B has a fixed stock and does not feature any sort of rails to aid in the attachment of accessories for the weapon, making modifications difficult. The barrel is rifled to increase accuracy, but is shorter than most other MA4 and MA5 models. The MA4C features a digital ammunition counter on the cowling of the weapon, which also displays a digital compass and had a small electronics suite. Development The MA4C began development in 2483 to establish a carbine/light assault rifle for the UNSC marines, to replace their aging MA4 rifle. It was designed to be lightweight and capable of producing a high volume of fire, though accuracy was a secondary consideration. It’s research stage lasted until 2485, and the first models were finished by 2486. It was fielded in 2487 to UNSC troops. Usage Once finished, the MA4C was used almost exclusively by the UNSC marines, much like it’s successor, the MA5B. It was primarily used during shipboard operations in relatively close quarters, such as interdiction and boarding of rebel craft, because though it’s high fire rate was good for CQB, it’s accuracy left much to be desired in mid range combat. The MA4C was replaced in 2518 by the MA5B rifle as the MA5 series began widespread fielding. Special units had been using the MA5B over the MA4C since early 2513, but it was still used by troops up till 2522 due to shortages. After this, the weapon was discontinued, and mostly sold to collectors, small police forces, gun shows, and small mercenary groups, who continued using it up through the 2580s before it finally fell out of style. Flaws *Short barrel leading to low accuracy and overheating *Small magazine, by comparison to the MA5B *Smaller, but more awkward to hold Commentary “Its amazing how many field troops forget that the MA5 line did not simply appear with a poof and a flash. It required years of refinement, through the MA4 series.” “Back in the day, the MA4C was great and all, but I’d take an MA5 any day of the week over it.” “Not many of them still around, and when they are, you seem them mostly in museums and gun shows—not actual combat.” “Accuracy pretty much sucked with the MA4C, but the high fire rate (for the time, anyway), mostly made up for it.” “The MA4C always struck me as kind of a early MA5B. While the MA5 and the MA5A were both decent with accuracy and rate of fire, the MA5B and the MA4C both depended strictly on volume of fire.” Comparison with Other Weapons Category:UNSC Weapons